Phaser
The Phaser is a weapon most commonly used by the Federation. Information (From Memory-Alpha) "Phaser" is an acronym for PHASed Energy Rectification. All phasers release an energy beam. Personal phasers can stun or kill an enemy. The stun setting can also be used for crowd control. Ship-mounted phasers can damage shields or other systems or even cut a vessel's hull. Phasers are based on the Rapid Nadion Effect, whereby energy is passed through a special phaser crystal resulting in a discharge of short-lived nadion particles (often the detection of nadion discharges is a key sign that a battle has recently taken place). Nadion particles have varying effects on the subatomic bonds of particles with which they interact, largely depending on the mass of the atom in question. To wit, dense starship hulls are more resistant to nadion discharges than are humanoid lifeforms. The disruptive effects of nadion discharges can be moderated to produce varying effects (discussed below), ranging from benign to extremely destructive. Phasers, as particle beams, travel below the speed of light, seemingly varying according to the scale of their emitter. Personal phasers come in three types. The phaser type-1 (hand phaser) is small and can be concealed easily. The phaser type-2 is larger and handheld. It has a similar emitter but has a longer handgrip, or a pistol grip, depending on the model. The phaser type-3 is also known as a "phaser rifle." It has a longer barrel, a double-handed grip, and a stock. This weapon can fire beams or phaser pulses. Over centuries of use, there have been many models of the lightweight and effective phaser rifle. Ship Mounted Phaser Emplacements These phasers were most commonly used on the Constitution, Miranda, and Excelsior-family classes. They are located around the saucer section in between a yellow rectangle. The phaser array was the next step in evolution for the emplacements. ---- Phaser Arrays A Phaser array is a series of phaser emitters arranged in strategic areas of a starship, space station, or other vessel. Late 24th century Starfleet starships and facilities included phaser arrays. Hand Weapons Phase Pistol The phase pistol was the first Starfleet weapon related to the Phaser. It was introduced in 2151 and replaced the EM Pistol. The Phase Pistol had the following settings: *Stun *Kill *Overload ---- Phase Rifle The Phase Rifle or EM-41 rifle is a weapon that was commonly used by the MACO's in the 22nd century. The Phase Rifle had the following settings: *Stun *Kill ---- Phaser Pistol The phaser pistol was Starfleet's standard-issue weapon in the 23rd century. A more powerful version of the type-1 phaser, the type-2 model has sixteen power settings. Those settings include a mild stun to complete disintegration. Some type-2 phasers included a removable type-1 phaser as the source of the beam. ---- Type I Phaser Also known as the "Cricket" phaser. This hand phaser is the smallest, and most basic weapon in Starfleet. They have eight settings ranging from stun to disruption. Most of the Cricket phasers were mostly used in 2364 and 2365. Type I Phaser B In 2373, Starfleet issued a refit of the Cricket phaser. They designed another phaser similar, but updated with the latest Federation technology. Type II Phaser The type II phaser is a more powerful type of phaser in the Federation. Settings: * Level one: lowest setting, Light Stun, capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately five minutes. According to Starfleet regulations all phasers must be stored at this setting. * Level seven: Capable of vaporizing noranium carbide alloy. * Level ten: Kill setting, capable of killing a biological organism. * Level sixteen: Wide beam, capable of vaporizing rock to widen an opening in a lava tube, or blowing large holes in walls.